The universal interest in cycling has led to the use of a large number of bicycles on rural roads and city streets. This, together with present day automobile traffic, presents many hazards due to inadequate warning to the automobile operator of the bicycle rider on the road. A good warning device must not only be located so as to be clearly visible but must also present sufficient contrast between its own various elements and with the bicycle and rider. Mandatory safety standards are being adopted by the regulatory agencies calling for large and more visible reflectors.
An object of the invention is to provide a reflector having a frame of one reflective material and a body of a different material in order to provide a contrast between the two to add visibility to the bicycle and rider.
Another object is to provide a simple support for the reflector so that it may be attached in a selected manner on a selected portion of the bicycle.
Another object is to provide a support so located on the bicycle as to provide the means for securing to it a large reflector (to meet requirements) yet not interfere with the operation of the bicycle.
Another object is to provide a reflector and a securing means to secure the reflector to any one of several brackets so that the brackets are readily interchangeable.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing, although variations and modifications may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.